Project RxL:Black Star and Blue Moon
by CitrusFuitzzz
Summary: Someone tried to assasinate the famous idol Len Kagamine.Due to the incident his manager is forced to hire the high skilled agent Black Star who is known as Rin Kagene to protect him.Can she protect him from the unknown assassin or could something else happen?


**DISCLAIMER:I do not own Vocaloid**

 **Uhh Yeah first Vocaloid Fanfic sorry for the cringeyness im bad at writing fanfics**

 **WARNING: May include lots of swears and curses,a hinted Miku x Rin at first but it'll end with Len x Rin and of course confusion**

 **Chapter 1:The Meeting**

 **Len's POV**

Tonight is rather depressing not that i'm saying something bad happened it's just that the atmosphere around here where the water clashing to the ground can be heard with lighting to be followed by the sound of thunder with the sky covered by dark clouds so you can't really see the stars or the moon.I never did like rainy nights maybe some people can just ignore it but for me I can not.I tried distracting myself by looking at the city whereas I see lights literally everywhere okay maybe i'm exaggerating but Crypton City is always bright.I could see cars either stuck on traffic or just moving and people can be seen walking on the sidewalk,entering and leaving different buildings.

I sighed at this sight always everyone is busy after all Crypton is one busy city rather than watching this depressing sight I decided to turned on the television but to my dismay there's nothing interesting on.I plopped on my bed and put on my earphones and listen to my and my friend's song 'Erase and Zero' and hummed along with it then started fidgeting at my phone.

After a while a knock can be heard at my door.I removed the right side of my earphones and called the person in

"Len-sama!Dinner's ready!"greeted by my cheerful maid who has her red hair on her usual twindrills and her cheerful smile as always with the 15 year old look she's actually 31 can you believe it?

"Ah yes i'll be right there Teto-chan thank you"I replied giving her a smile

"You're Welcome!Oh and Miku-sama will be joining as well"Wait...Miku?Didn't she just arrived this morning?

"Huh?She just came back from her world tour isn't she tired?"I asked a little concerned because Miku is always busy considering being the number 1 diva of Japan

"Well...You know how Miku-sama is..."she said which is true because Miku is for some reason always full of energy and she well...can be noisy but she is jolly and she always makes us happy.I smiled at that thought

"Okay,You are dismissed Teto"Teto bowed and took her leave.I stood up and walked towards the mirror to make myself presentable.I fixed some wrinkles on my clothes put on my ponytail.I usually have my hair down at home but Miku said it looks 'girly' I didn't mind it at first but then she started making me wear dresses and also made a ship with me and Kaito like What The Fuck?

I left my room only to be tackled by my teal haired friend because unfortunately tackling had become a habit of hers

"LEN-KYUUUUUUN~"she exclaimed as she tackled me making my head hit the door which is reallly painful!Thanks a lot Miku!

"Miku!Can you please greet people normally"I told her, she looked at me confused at first but then it quickly turned into her cheery smile

"I just missed you Len-kyuuuuun~"she pouted.I sighed and stood up dusting myself

"Miku we just video chatted a few hours ago"I said as she frowned at my statement

"So Len-kyun didn't missed me?I am hurt"she said dramatically putting her hand into her chest as if she's having a heart attack.I couldn't help but smile at her childishness

"Oi,if you two are done flirting you can join us if you want"Leon,my manager,said with Miku's manager,Lola,giggling behind him.I glared at him then Miku shoved me into the wall.

"Owwwwwwwwwwww"

"I-It's n-nothing like t-that!Besides I already have someone in mind"Miku said. Wait...WHAT?!. I looked at her shocked and Leon looked confused while Lola rose an eyebrow.

"Okay...Miku care to tell us about that someone over dinner"Lola asked with a dark aura for some reason.I can feel that motherly senses...but still Miku?! Liking someone?! Theres something you need to know back on highschool Miku literally rejected half of the school's population including me!Yes I did have a crush on her back at highschool during our junior year but I got over it just because of her crazy Yaoi shipping habits

"Hehe...sure...~"Miku nervously laughed and then we headed to the dinning room with her skipping like a little girl

The four of us entered the dining room and greeted by the amazing aroma of Teto's cooking and trust me Teto is one of the best cook out there

"Dinner smells good Teto what is it?"Leon and I walked to the counter to check what ever she's cooking

"Does it have leeks?"Miku asked.I know your obsession with leeks is cute and all but no

"We're having Beef Teriyaki it will be ready in 5 minutes so Len can you get me some plates?"I nodded and got some plates from the placed fried rice into it then top it off with the beef teriyaki

"Okay Dinner's ready"Teto announced and we placed the food on the dinning table while Miku got us some untensils and we both sat down and started eating

"Itadakimasu"

 **Rin's POV(Black Star)**

 _Onii-chan?_

"Star!Watch out!"I snapped out of my trance and quickly dodged what ever object that was about to hit me

"Star!We need to get out of here fast!"he said why is he even panicking we have all the time we need to get out of he-

 **BOOM!**

"What...was that?"I questioned a bit suprised of the sudden explosion Punkished laughed nervously...I narrowed my eyes and looked at him

"Punkish...what did you do...?"I asked as he glanced at the security camera then back at me

"Hehh...You see I...Uh...I..."He trailed off.I'm starting to lose patient but I tried to keep calm maybe its not that bad?

"I sorta activated the security system"He finally said.I sighed...Just how high are the chances you'll get in trouble with the system in an abadoned place

"Then we need to get out do you have the files we need?"I asked then he nodded...so let's see the most likely escape route would be...

"The Fire Exit"I take note of this and started running and I followed him...He knows the entire structure of the building surely he knows where to go he suddenly stopped which confused me...Are we lost?Did he forgot where are we supposed to go?Questions already filled my mind

"What?"I asked feeling dumb for having so many questions to just ask that

"We're...Trapped"he said not moving a muscle.I rose a brow with confusion the path seems clear but he pulled out some powder from his bag and sprinkled it everywhere then lasers started to appear ...The typical laser system no wonder everything was so easy

"So what now?"I asked he seemed to be frozen so I figured he ran out of ideas. I guess its up to me now.I tried to moving-

 **Target Locked.**

Well shit...We made the run for it as many gunshots were after us its suprising that we both managed to dodge all those bullets and in the far distance I can see the fire exit.I tried opening it but to my luck its locked

"What are you waiting for?!"Punkish asked me in panic.I rolled my eyes and kicked the door which is a bad idea since its metal...I hissed in pain...Stupid Stupid Stupid!I chanted in my looked at me with a 'What the hell was that' look

"It was locked"I said as he tried to shield me from those bullets.I need to think fast... I took a glance around Wall.Door.Wall. more Wall Damn...

I grabbed Punkish's wrist,ran and tried to find a freaking window.I don't care if we're on floor 2 I just want to live.I grabbed the nearest object I could reach and threw it at the window then jumped with Punkish grabbing my grappling hook and shoot to the building and to my luck it managed to take a hold of something allowing us to break the fall

"That...went well?"Punkish said as the rain soaked us both.I glared at him we wouldn't have much trouble if he hasn't been stupid I pressed back the trigger while it unhooked my grappling hook to wherever it is connected to and put it back to my belt

"Let's go"I said then walked towards our ride he nodded and jogged ahead of me. He opened the door for me acting like a gentleman

"Milady"He said dramatically and I just rolled my eyes Ridiculous I thought and get on the back seat and it wasn't long for him to get to the driver's seat then started driving

"Oh God why does it have to rain I just got my car washed yesterday"Punkish complained.I just ignored him because it doesn't really interest me when he keeps complaining about his car,his job and probably everything in his life but I couldn't care less.I just stared at the window watching the scenery as it turned from a dark abandoned place to the bright city we lived in.I eventually got bored and opened my phone and got like a million voice messages from my sister

 _'Hello? Rin why aren't you answering my calls?Did something happen?Need help?I swear if that Punkish guy did something I will fucking kill him call me back when you get this'_

 **- Rui-neechan**

I sighed.I noticed that most of her messages are just almost the same so I didn't bother checking it.I also had a text message from my friend,Miku-chan,I know she was blabbering about something again like last time when she flipped out that she mispronounced one word on her concert no one probably noticed but she is still on and on with that

 **To:Rin**

 _HI! RIN! Len's Concert is tomorrow!and I was wondering if you'd like to come I have VIP seats and Backstage passes YOU HAVE TO COME I KNOW YOU'VE BEEN A LEN FAN FOR A WHILE AND I THOUGHT HOW ABOUT INVITING YOU LOL CAPS Please Please Please Please Please comeeeee I already asked Rui_ _and she said you can come so you're coming riiiiiight?Answer me asap when you get th_ _i_ s

 **From:Miku Hatsune**

I sighed 's true that I admire Len's songs but I don't usually like concerts because its crowded and loud but for Hatsune-san...erm...Punkish noticed my expression and stopped talking about how he hates things and decided to ask

"Something wrong?"I just ignored him and turned off my phone looking back the window watching raindrops race from the car window

 **Len's POV**

"So...Miku is there something you'd like to tell us?"Lola asked about earlier while eyeing Miku as if she was her prey...Its kind of getting creepy...

"Hmm...Let me think...Nope!"she said oblivously if you asked me.I looked at Lola and saw her tapping the table rather furiously

"Miku...You're supposed to be talking about someone right now..."Lola said getting impatient

"Hmmm...Oh Right!Leeen How was your daaaay Leon told us you had a rough day"

"Uhm Yeah...Practice was killing me. Like do I seriously have to learn all those dances can't I just sing and get it over with?"I complained feeling the soreness from the practice. I swear I have been practicing forever. I heard Miku giggled cute...kind of...well not kind of it was really adorable

"I know how it feels but Len-kyun you have to get used to it if you want to travel the world~"Miku said taking a bite from a leek she took out of nowhere. Lola sighed as Leon nervously laughed

"Miku I am talking about your secret boyfriend"

"I don't have a boyfriend is it really bad for me to admire someone from afar~"She said dreamily like a princess

"Miku..."Lola called her in a warning tone

"Ugh can't a girl keep things personal besides its none of your business"Miku whined like your typical teenager. I have to agree with her though Lola doesn't seem to trust her in many ways

"It is my business"Lola shot at her "I need to know your relationships with others it may just affect your job"

"Ugh...Why does my relationship matter to the community...I just want to keep it personal you know and besides Lola I don't have any relationship with anyone I just happen to admire this person and honestly I've known this person since I was little I will love-"

"Okay stop"Lola stopped her shushing her mouth and Thank you she didn't let her finish that dramatic speech "Okay I get it but I still need to know this person"Miku smiled brightly

"Of course"

 **Rin's POV**

"I'm home"I announced as I opened the lights noticing that it was off. I saw my sister Rui focusing on her laptop programming something? or is she hacking?I took a few steps and she finally noticed me

"Oh...Rin welcome home did you get my messages"she asked never leaving her gaze on the screen

"I did- You know you didn't have to leave so many"I told her as I drop my stuff beside the couch

"Gr...I don't like it when they pair you up with that Punkish bitch why would they even do that- Can't they just pair me with you I swear-"she continued ranting because well I guess when it comes to Rei she's always like this. I ignored her and put on my earphones blocking her rants. I listened to Len Kagamine's song Fireflower which I admire very much and closed my eyes for a while planning to take a nap but the my ringtone disturbed me. Groaning I grabbed my phone

"Hello?"I greeted sounding a bit annoyed but can you really blame me? but that feeling didn't last when I heard the sound of Miku's sweet voice

"Hiya Rin-Rin-chan I just got back home from Len-kyun's house and decided to call you"she said literally telling me what she had just done

"Oh good for you"I replied bluntly no offense to her I am really not in the mood to talk being an international superstar must be hard for her but the amount of energy she has will keep her running no matter how hard it is

"So did ya decide yet? The concert is tomorrow and I really want to introduce you to everyooone"she whined on the other line earning a groan from me

"I am still thinking about it and I need to ask my boss and if she let me i'll be there and if she don't i'm sorry i'll just pay the ticket and-"She didn't even let me finish before talking "Okay! call me asap it starts at 8:00 tomorrow so don't be late- and oh! Rin...?"

She trailed off catching my attention "Yeah...?"

"I love you"

I was confused at what she said. I didn't know what to reply but I simply said

"Yea...Me too"

 **Tomorrow**

 _I'm Sorry!_

I woke up awaking myself from a strange dream...I looked around and noticed i'm in my bed...Weird because last time I remembered I dozed off on the couch.It must've been Rui-nee's doing.I went to the bathroom and freshened up a bit. I went to the kitchen seeing my sister cooking some eggs and noticed bags under her eyes

"Uhm nee-chan?What time did you sleep"I asked because of her condition

"Ugh...I don't know Meiko-san just sent me the files you had retrieved after I finished my work.It really pissed me off because last time I remembered it's Tei's stupid job...Meiko-san told me they can't contact her at the moment and they needed me now like what the fuck I swear Tei was purposely ignoring it trying so hard finding whatever she is going to wear today for that Kagamine's freaking concert"she complained with her anger noticed by the way she is cooking...It's like those in the television with professional chefs showing off by playing around with the pan with a huge fire. I'm sort of suprised the egg hasn't burned yet

"Speaking of that concert.Didn't Hatsune-san invited you there?Are you going?And don't worry about what Meiko would say. She could give you a time off today for overworking me last night"she said.I replied to her with a confused look.As far as I know she is supposed to be the one who needs a break

"Uhm Nee-chan I very much appreciate your offer but I don't think I earn that break from the work you did"I said concerned on what ever she was thinking

"It's okay...really you've been stressed for the past few days I think it's best if you hang out with your bestfriend for a while"she said setting up the plates and utensils for me.Not only that I noticed the she cooked my food did everything for me

"Nee-chan you're spoiling me too much"I complained.Don't get me wrong I get she just wants to help but this is too much especially because she's really tired

"I'm just concerned about you Rin"she said vaguely.I rose an eyebrow giving her a questioning look

"Why?"

"Ah...Nevermind"

 **Len's POV**

I got up really early because there is a lot of things I need to do for the concert later.So it went like this...I finally had full hours of sleep but then Leon disturbed my amazing slumber awaking me from such an amazing dream but nonetheless I have to let it go...

So today we are having the general rehersal without any break just the show keep going.I sighed I guess its one of the worst things about being an idol I just wish sometimes that I have Miku's energy,excitement and determination when it comes to things like this now I get why she managed to get that far. Dont get me wrong I love singing but the dances and pressure they give me is too much atleast I think it is

"Yo Len"I snapped out of my thought hearing Kaito's,my best friend,voice "Huh?What?"he sighed

"Could you not space out.Its your big day today Len don't mess it up"Kaito said with a hint of seriousness on his voice.

"I won't don't worry about it"I told him giving him a smile.He didn't even bother looking at me and judging from his face he must be thinking of something

"Uh so...Whatcha thinking 'bout"I asked him.He sighed and grabbed my shoulders

"Len, I am very proud of you and I wanted you to know that...err"He said making me very confused and uncomfortable because he started tighten his grip on my shoulders

"Len-kyun Kaito-nii, Sorry to disturb your Yaoi moment~but Leon is calling Len now to get ready for the general rehersal"Miku popping out of nowhere,told us.Kaito looked at Miku before looking back at me

"Uhm..Yes..of course"Kaito spaced out then smiled

"Good luck Len"he finally said as Miku led me backstage.

Miku and I walked side by side as we passed by some of the back up dancers,the band whom will be playing for me and of course the production crew

"So are you excited?A whole concert just about you!"Miku exclaimed but didn't bother looking at me "I still remember mine.I was nervous at first because I don't have you guys but when it was over I felt confident I never thought i'd even make it this far...and Len?"

"Hmm?"

"I hope that one day you will be the same as I am now because Len-kyun"she stopped to face me "I really love you...well platonically of course..You're like my brother sometimes and don't tell Kaito but You are my best guy friend~"

I smiled at her words as she smiled back at me

"You're my best friend too,Miku"

 **Author's Note**

 **Well just to make the characters clear Rin Kagene(Black Star) ,a trained secret agent, and Rui Kagene(Reactor) ,a hacker, are sisters and they look like the module named after them same for Len Kagamine(Blue Moon),an idol and Rei Kagami(Punkish),a trained secret agent and yea-** the rest of the characters are pretty much the same sorry if its confusing


End file.
